Mi perfecta rutina
by Matt77
Summary: Todos tenernos una rutina, una rutina que nos hace seguir en el camino… La de Matt, es algo especial, llena de angustia y temor, pero a pesar de ello esta agradecido por tenerla….FIC DEDICADO A MI NOVIA MxM HOLIC, HOY QUE ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO TE AMO MI


_**Hola a todos… este fic como todos los fic que escribo esta dedicado a MxM Holic, mi novia…Hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos y yo en lo personal no puedo creer que un chico como yo, sin nada especial, la tenga a ella como novia, así que tal vez esto es algo tonto y puede ser un poco molesto (pido disculpas)… Pero quiero decirte frente a todas las personas que tienen el valor de leerme, que renuevo mis promesas que te hice al momento de que me permitiste ser tu novio**_

_**Te prometo ser fiel, te prometo cuidarte, te prometo apoyarte, pero te prometo sobre todas las cosas amarte y siempre estar allí para ti, como novio, como amigo y hermano.**_

_**Sé que no soy muy especial y tenerte en mi vida, me convierte en la persona más afortunada del universo… Sé que solo soy yo, pero aun así de mi obtendrás el diez mil por ciento para hacerte feliz, para poner una sonrisa en tu rostro y un beso en tus labios.**_

_**Te amo Holic…Te amo y espero que te guste este regalo de aniversario..Siempre tuyo Matt77.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**__** A holic…Te amo princesa.. gracias por leerme y amarme tanto**_

_**Meimi Tisho, Red Crayon Princess, Tsukino Tamashita,padfoot-nana (nuestra hija)**_

_**Advertencia: Nadita de nada… Si quieren leer algo cursi, que escribe un chico perdidamente enamorado, pues están en el lugar correcto…**_

_**Disclaimer… Son de Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Obat, los genios de la botella que crearon a Matt, Mello, L, Watari y Ligth… Y toda Death Note y como siempre digo, uso los personajes para expresar cuanto amo a esta hermosa, preciosa y perfecta novia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rutina…**_

La lluvia caía fuerte y furiosa, en aquella triste ciudad. Las grandes gotas de agua golpeaban la vieja ventana de este sucio departamento. Un relámpago y su sonido me despertó sobre saltado y vi mi reloj. Once y cuarenta y cinco, y así comenzó mi rutina.

Salí de mi cama y de nuevo vi por esa ventana, pensando que las personas normales en este momento estarían durmiendo, para levantarse muy temprano para ir a la escuela, universidad o un empleo, pero tú y yo no somos normales. Suspire audible y camine hacia la contestadora, viendo un gran cero rojo iluminar la oscuridad de la sala. Accione play, solo para asegurarme que no fuera un efecto visual, saque mi celular y no había ningún mensaje, camine hacia mi portátil y revise cuanto correo, que tenia, solo para toparme con la cruel realidad, no sé nada de ti…

Desde hace tres días, saliste de mi casa, en búsqueda de más información, de algo que te ayude en tu plan maestro, algo que te convierta en él.

Me lance en completa oscuridad sobre el viejo sofá de la sala y los mil un cuestionamiento llego a mi mente. ¿Tal vez hice algo mal?, la pregunta martillo mi cabeza y retrocedí en el tiempo, tratando de recordar, que acción, negligencia o comentario estúpido, había hecho para alejarte de mí sin reportarte por más de tres días., pero mis temores sobre mi evidente inutilidad, fueron acallados por ese creciente temor en mi pecho ¿Si le sucedió algo?

La angustia se manifestó como un dolor en el pecho y la culpa latió en mi cabeza; si fuese más, si fuese algo mas, lo protegería de todo.

Me levante de golpe del sofá y encendí otro cigarro, daba caladas largas y profundas, llenando mi garganta y pulmones del vital humo de la nicotina, mientras mis pies marcaban mis pasos de un lugar a otro en esa estrecha sala.

Fumaba como un demente, cigarro tras cigarro, preguntándome que debía hacer, pues desde que nos reencontramos era la primera vez que te marchabas por tanto tiempo. ¿Debía llamarte? O tal vez ¿Salir a buscarte?, suprimí esas ideas, recordando tus claras y directas ordenes, de no llamarte o buscarte, pues morías yo lo sobria de alguna forma…Esa orden no me tranquilizaba para nada…

-¿Qué te cuesta llamarme? ¿Que te cuesta decirme algo?.. Si supieras lo desesperante que es…. Ahhhh!- grite al sentir el calor del cigarro quemar mis dedos. Mi descuido, hizo que el cigarro llegara a su fin en mis dedos.- Maldita sea!,- mi vos salió con toda su potencia, mientras llevaba mi puño cerrado contra la pared de la sala, golpeándola con fuerza una y otra vez, para ahogar mi rabia contenida. - Maldita sea todo el maldito y podrido mundo!, maldita seas L!, maldita sea…. – hice una pausa y pose mi cabeza en la pared, que golpeaba y que había tumbado su pintura-¿tu?- Caí de rodilla, frente a mi muro de lamento, llamado pared….

El dolor me inundo y negué la estúpida posibilidad, que las lagrimas se materializaran en mis ojos. No quería volver a llorar, no quería volver a sufrir, no quería sentir esto, pero se me era imposible, pues desde el preciso instante en que te conocí sentí esto, sentí la necesidad, de cuidarte, sentí puro y sincero …

-Debo ocupar mi mente- dije en vos alta, tratando de hablar con la nada.

Camine hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Unos cuantos litros de leche y un par de envases de comida china. Observe mi patética y decadente vida, cerré de golpe la puerta del refrigerador y camine hacia tu habitación, revise la cómoda, para comprobar que tuvieras la suficiente cantidad de chocolates y luego me gire hacia tu cama.

Un poco desarreglada, pero mantenía la forma de tu cuerpo, en cada uno de los pliegues de sus sabanas.

-Te extraño- Murmure, pasando mi mano derecha sobre esas sabanas, casi pudiendo palpar el calor de tu cuerpo.

La lluvia no cedía y el frio se colaba por cada espacio de esa amarga habitación. Con temor, busque en esa cama, mi único refugio.

Como si se tratara de una reliquia antigua levante el cobertor, luego me senté con mucha delicadeza, quite mis zapatos y me metí en tu cama, cubriéndome con tus tibias frazadas.

Todo tenía tu aroma, que me hipnotizaba y calmaba, me llenaba de paz. Me moví un poco, para tomar una de sus almohadas y abrazarlas fuertemente. Quería olvidar las dudas, los temores, los miedos, quería sacarlo de mi rutina. Su aroma me arrullo y el calor de su frazada me hizo caer dormido, solo deseando, queriendo que él volviera a estar conmigo….

Un golpe fuerte de la puerta me despertó, me levante de golpe de su cama y corrí hacia la sala, solo para encontrarme con el frio metal del cañón de tu arma.

Apuntabas directamente a mi cabeza mientras yo levantaba una de mis manos y con la otra encendía la luz de la sala.

-Soy yo- te dije, mientras tú seguías apuntándome.

-Maldito perro, ¿qué haces a oscuras?- me preguntaste bajando tu arma.

Estabas empapado así que dejabas a tu paso una estela de agua que escurría de tu ropa de cuero. Te quitaste tu chaqueta, lanzándola a mi cara, para quedar solo en ese chaleco sin mangas que se ajusta a tu cuerpo.

Te seguí con la mirada y escanee cada rincón de ti, topándome con una enorme herida en tu hombro derecho, que hacía que un líquido rojo escarlata corriera por tu brazo, manchando tu guate de cuero.

Te lanzaste al sofá, empapado, mientras quitabas con tus dientes el guante, sin ninguna expresión de dolor.

La angustia recorrió mi cuerpo y se materializo en pequeños temblores en mi espalda, estas herido y no te importa.

Corrí al baño para buscar algo con que curarte, mi playera vieja y tequila fue lo único que encontré. Con paso apurado me dirigí al sofá y me pare frente a ti.

-Déjame ver- te pedí, pero no respondiste, solo sacaste una barra de chocolates y te limitaste a ignórame- Mello por favor estas herido- suplique pero hiciste que no me escuchaste. Levante mi mano para aproximarme a tu hombro y tu reaccionaste, demasiado rápido, sacando tu arma y para de nuevo apuntarme.

No otra vez, no de nuevo, por favor, implore en silencio. Tu actitud, esa herida, los tres días sin saber de ti, tenía una sola fuente, Near y la batalla que mantienes con él por ser el primero.

Estoy arto, estoy asqueado de verde luchar por un sueño vacio y roto, ¿no lo entiendes, no lo comprendes? No existe nadie como el gran L, ni Near, ni tú y mucho menos yo, no somos él o podemos competir con él.

Ignore el cañón y apartando tu mano, volví a intentar acercarme para curar tu horrible herida, pero volviste a reaccionar y con tu pie me empujaste, para alejarme de ti.

-No te atrevas a tocarme!- me gritaste, levantándote del sofá- No necesito de tus cuidados, ni de tu maldita compasión.

-Mello es peligroso- dije tratando en vano de acercarme.-

-Te dije que no!- disparaste al suelo y el sonido del disparo retumbo en todo el viejo lugar. Levante las manos y agache la mirada

-Solo quiero ayudarte- te susurre.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- cuestionaste, acercándote mas y mas a mí, mientras me apuntabas con tu arma- Has tu trabajo!, no te veo vigilando o hackeando o haciendo algo!.. Maldita sea ¿no te importa nada?, solo te quedas aquí, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes ignorando todo lo que me pasa…- Sus ojos brillosos, su piel pálida y esos mínimos espasmos me decía que tenía fiebre la herida se había infectado y si no hacia algo podía perderlo.

Camine hacia él determinado mientras, el maldecía y me ordenaba que me alejara.

-Si quieres matarme solo hazlo de una buena vez- le dije con mi vos calmada y centrada- pero no permitiré que mueras frente a mi ojos.- Estuve a dos pasos de Mello y pensé que lo había logrado, cuando el chico levanto la mano y cerrando su puño me golpeo justo en la cara.

Caí de rodillas, en frente a él con el labio partido y más dolido en mis sentimientos que en lo físico. Lo mire y él reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás, para recargarse a una de las paredes y dejarse escurrir por ella.

Se sentó en el polvoriento y sucio suelo de ese departamento, recogiendo sus piernas, para abrazarlas y enterrar su rostro en señal de vergüenza.

Sabía que no habría un lo siento o un gracias, lo sabía, pero esa era mi rutina. Rutina que prefiero que comparta conmigo, a que salga al mundo a ser lastimado y maltratado. Prefiero ser yo, quien reciba los golpes, los gritos e improperios, que él decida algún día que su vida no tiene ya más sentido. Prefiero ser yo…

Suspire cansado y a gatas me acerque a él, para quedar de rodillas frente a él.

-Mello- pronuncie su nombre y él se negaba, a levantar la mirada- Mello- repetí su nombre, para llevar mi mano derecha a su mentón y obligarlo a verme. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentí toda la depresión y decepción que mostraban en esos perfectos ojos azules. – Déjame ayudarte- le implore. Él se encogió de hombros y para mí eso fue más que un sí.

Me puse de pie y lo levante en brazos, es tan liviano, tan delicado, que a pesar de yo no ser muy fuerte pude cargarlo sin problemas, para así llevarlo hasta el baño.

Abrí el agua, tibia y lentamente le quite su ropa. Se veía débil y cansado, mientras la gota de agua golpeaba su humanidad. El vapor inundo el baño, mientras yo recibía gotas de agua que empapaba mi ropa.

Lo cubrí con toallas y en brazos lo lleve hasta su habitación, donde le ayude colocarse su ropa , luego lo acosté en la cama, donde limpie su herida y finalmente le di la última pastilla, para el dolor.

Mello en casi todo el momento se mantuvo, en estado de inconsciencia, así que fui respetuoso, como amigo y como alguien que le ama profundamente.

Vi como se acomodo entre las almohadas, mientras lo cobijaba con su frazada y me repetí, como un mantra que esta era mi rutina, una rutina mortal, una rutina, de no saber nada de ti, una rutina, de guardar silencio, de no dormir, de no encontrarle sentido a mi patética vida sin ti.

Tu cabellos, fino delicado y rubio caía sobre tus ojos cerrados, mientras suspirabas, como dándome a entender que deseabas la tranquilidad y la paz de tu propia habitación.

Me vi empapado y te note dormido así que gire para cambiar mi ropa y buscar alguna frazada y almohada para dormir en el suelo de tu habitación para cuidarte esta noche.

Caminaba hacia la salida de tu habitación, cuando escuche vos profunda y grave.

-Matt, no me dejes- me pediste. Esa simple frase hacia que todo lo asqueroso de mi vida, se olvidara y tuviera esperanzas. Gire a verte y te note sentado en tu cama con la mano extendida- Quédate conmigo esta noche-

Era lo más extraño que me habías dicho en toda tu vida y en la mía. Mis paso inseguros y lentos se dirigieron a tu cama. Me quite mi playera mojada y entre en tu cama, automáticamente tus brazos me rodearon y te acurrucaste a mi lado, posando tu cabeza en mi pecho y tus manos aferrándose fuertemente en mi camiseta.

Te abrace, tan fuerte como pude y apoye mi cabeza sobre la tuya, luego de cobijarnos.

La fiebre te mantenía un poco más caliente y el frio del departamento no te ayudaba, así que me aferre mas a ti, para nunca dejarte ir.

-Te amo-le susurre casi inaudible- Lamento no ser mas.- Bese tu cabeza y cerré mis ojos…

Era la única forma de confesarte porque mi rutina es la más especial del mundo, por que disfrutaba de mi rutina, pero sobre todas las cosas la razón por la cual yo era esclavo de esta rutina.

No sé si me escuchaste, pero solo espero, algún día agregarles más cosas a esta rutina que sea finalmente compartida… Tus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza y te pegaste mas a mi cuerpo…

Rutina perfecta y gloriosa rutina, pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos disfrutando de nuestra cercanía…

* * *

_**Para ti mini mello… con todo el amor y cariño del Mundo.**_

_**Feliz Aniversario mi amor… Tres meses juntos y es un milagro tenerte en mi vida…**_

_**Gracias por permitirme ser tu novio.. Gracias por ese gran privilegio…**_

_**TE AMO!**_

_**ETERNAMENTE TUYO MATT77**_


End file.
